pretty_cure_fanseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kawasaki Aoi
Aoi Kawasaki (葵川崎 Aoi Kawasaki) is the third Cure introduced in Prism Pretty Cure!. She is a 14 year old girl in Yusei Middle School in her second year. With her elegant and straightforward personality she easily fits in at school. As the treasurer of the student council, she is very organized and well known. She is also part of the school's orchestra, playing the clarinet. Since her parents are divorced, she lives with her mother and older sister. Her Cure form is Cure April '(キュアエイプリル Kyua Eipuriru) Appearance In her civilian form, Aoi has long dark blue hair that reaches down her back, usually held in a side braid sitting on her right shoulder. She has dark blue eyes. Her casual outfits consist of a short light blue dress with a white trim and ruffles, a dark blue sweater, black knee-long leggings, and blue flats. As Cure April, Aoi's hair becomes longer all the way to her waist, changes to a broght shade of blue, and her hairstyle changes to a wavy ponytail with a braid. Her eyes also become a brighter shade of blue. Her pony tail is held with a silver half circle barrette, with a dark blue spade, and long white ribbons that tie around her ponytail. She wears two blue circle earrings, a small dark blue choker, white arm warmers, and light blue, dark blue & white boots with orbs tied around the ankle. She has a light blue, white and yellow coloured dress, a dark blue cape that stops at her chest and a heart pendent that is attached to a tie at her chest that connects the cape. Her back of her top is a bright blue bow, and her skirt has a thin & frilly layer underneath it. On her right side hangs the Prism Commune. Personality Aoi is a second year at Yusei Middle School. She is calm and elegant when performing task for the student council, as the treasurer. Though she can be a bit bashful and strict at times when she is complimented too much, she is generally modest and understanding. Aoi has known about Yukino and Ichiro idolizes the two, she finally meets them when Suzuki asks them help the student council. She is a independent, joyous, gentle, touchy, and earnest person who is a great musician. She got her love for music because of her mother as inspiration, hoping to master the clarinet. Her hobby's are more towards music and reading. Aoi is also keen when she realized Ichiro was living with Yukino, starting to feel somewhat suspicious. History Becoming a Cure Relationships * 'Mami Kawasaki:' '''Aoi's mother who used to play the clarinet, but is still in love with music. As Aoi takes on the same intrest with her. They are both lively and enjoy listening to old music pieces at home. * 'Sadako Kawasaki: Aoi's older sister, currently studying in university, to be a teacher. * '''Ren Hamada: Aoi's best friend since her first year, when Ren moved from America. She is often seen walking with Ren around school grounds. Aoi is very friendly towards Ren, always helping her with home work or studies. * Yukino Aiko: Aoi idolize Yukino and meets her when Yukino comes to help with the student council work. They become close friends after she becomes a Precure, yet she is worried about Yukino. * Ichiro Kage: Aoi also idolizes Ichiro and meets him when Ichiro comes to help with the student council work. She finds Ichiro as a very popular and quite tense person. She is a bit concerned about Ichiro living with Yukino, and is very strict with him along with Wave. * Suzuki Haruko: Aoi is friends with Suzuki, who asked Yukino and Ichiro to help the council work and suggested Aoi to become a Precure. They only met recently but became good friends. * Wave: Wave is a cat-like fairy mascot and Aoi's transformation partner. Cure April The silent showers of hope! Cure April! サイレント希望のシャワー！キュアエイプリル！ Sairento kibō no shawā! Kyua Eipuriru! Cure April (キュアエイプリル Kyua Eipuriru) is the alter Pretty Cure ego of Aoi Kawaski. Cure April has the power of Water. She is represented by spades, and her main colour is blue. She could transform by saying the transformation phrase, "Pretty Cure Prism Set!". She represents hope. Transformation Sequence The Prism Commune opens, and Aoi places the Cure Icon in the home button. Aoi shouts "Pretty Cure Prism Set!" Then the small rode on top of the cell-phone device pops out and she draws the shape of a spade with a sparkling light. And glides right in, she is seen floating out of a glowing blue light, except for the head. Then her hair glows and grows drastically starting with the wavy dark blue long hair, pony tail and accessories start to appear. Her dress and cape appears and her Prism Commune attaches itself to it. She then does a short dance before landing on the ground and introducing herself as Cure April, posing afterwards. Attacks Ocean Symphony- is Cure April's main attack, with the incantation "Precure Ocean Symphony!" (プリキュアオーシャン交響曲！Purikyuaōshan kōkyōkyoku!). When Cure April activates her attack a stream of water floats around her. She aims the attack by strumming the water like a harp, releasing the energy at her enemy. Etymology * Kawasaki (カワサキ Kawasaki): means River Cape as in "cape of good hope". This name is connected to Aoi being the Pretty Cure of hope. * Aoi (葵 Aoi): means "hollyhock, althea" or "blue" in Japanese. Trivia * Aoi is the 13th Precure to be excellent in academics. * She is the fourth Cure to have "kawa" in her last name. Category:Characters Category:Pretty Cure Category:Blue Cures Category:Sky Blue Cures Category:Browse Category:Pretty Cure Fanseries Wiki Category:Female Category:Prism Pretty Cure! Category:Prism Pretty Cure! Characters Category:User:CureInfinity1